Seto Kaiba Love Story
by Mrs.YamiYugi
Summary: This is a little one-shot that i threw together because i was bored. Seto and this girl are dating. Takes place in multiple seasons. Rated M just to be safe.


Seto Kaiba and Yugi were dueling. Yugi won. Then, I come up and say that it doesn't matter if he wins or not. Seto says that it doesn't matter if he wins or not as long as he has me. Then we kiss and the crowd cheers. Yugi silently thinks that he wants to kiss me. He loves me. Seto and me stop kissing and wave to the crowd. We hug and Seto kisses me on the nose. Yugi just watches with a note of jealousy in his eyes. I flash him a smile then kiss Kaiba and get into his limo.

I head back to his place and kiss. We watch a movie and kiss in the darkness. The next day we watch a replay of the duel. I thought that Seto did really well and Yugi was being a butt. Then me and Seto kissed for 3 hours. We finally stopped and then we just sat on the couch hugging.

We kissed all the next day and when Yugi came by to see me he walked to Seto's room. He looked in the door and saw me and Seto kissing on his bed. We were really into it. We had our eyes closed and I was on the bed while Seto was on top of me. Yugi backed out and knocked. Seto came out. I was holding onto his arm. Yugi noticed that Seto had some lipgloss stains on his face. He noticed my hair was messed up. Yugi asked if he can talk to me privately. Yugi tells me that he has always loved me. I say that that is really sweet but I don't like him. But right when he is going to leave I kisses him, long and slow. When I pulls away he looks dazed. Poor Kid, I thought. I get back to Seto's room and we kiss on his bed again. Me on the bottom and Seto on top.

The next week Seto held the Battle City Finals. I got to be a special guest. When Seto started the tournament he introduced me to the competitors as his girlfriend. Then i kissed him and the crowd clapped. Yugi just sat there and looked everywhere but at the screen that we were on. Then we broke apart and i leave to go meet some of the competitors. I meet most of the amateurs and i keep a look out for Yugi. I find him and go on over. I take his hand and help him up. He looks me in the eyes and kisses me. He breaks away and says that he has always wanted to do that. Then he runs off and i don't see him for a little while. I go back to Kaiba. it was about four in the afternoon. I was in the control room with him and i watched some of the duels going on. At nine at night the tournament stopped for the night. it would not continue until ten the next morning. I was part of the tournament and i really wanted to get to the finals. So Seto said that he would give me all six locator cards if i slept with him. I thought he would never ask. So we went into his bedroom and we had sex and kissed a lot. Then he gave me all six locator cards so i wouldn't have cheated by just showing up because i already knew the location.

At the finals we got into Seto's blimp. It was night and we all went to bed. I slept in the same bed as Seto like i always do. i don't feel safe at night unless he has his arm around me. It was all because of a childhood incident. When i was younger, my father would abuse me and sneak into my room at night and beat me for hours. I had an older brother. He started sleeping in my bed with me. When my brother was there with me he could fend off my father. When he was with me then i knew i would have a peaceful night. When he was away and when he went off to college my father would hit me so hard i would pass out and i had gotten quite a few concussions from his hits to the head. So now i can't sleep at all unless he is with me. When he goes on his week long business trips, i get no sleep at all. I keep all the lights on and sit shivering with my eyes on the door. Afraid my father will come in and beat me senseless like he used to. The second Seto would come home i would fall into his arms and fall asleep. He has come to expect this. Lately he has taken me with him on his business trips. Then i can sleep and not worry about getting beaten senseless.

The next day, we had the first duel between me and Joey. I won. It was close but he had lame cards and my deck was mostly dragons like Seto's. Then i went up against Bakura. I won. No surprise there. Then it was me and Yugi. I beat him which came as a real shock. My dragons were too much for him. I can combine most of my dragons to get them to 10,000 attack points. Yugi had no chance at all. That put me against Seto. I won. My dragons were more powerful than his. except for his Blue Eyes, i had more powerful dragons. I was the winner of the tournament. I won 5 million dollars but i just gave it back to Seto. I had access to his money already. I didn't need this. The tournament was over. We went back inside and slept. Seto had his arm around me again. The next morning we landed. I was shown to the whole city as the winner of the tournament. Also as Seto's girlfriend. We retreated to his mansion and kissed for the rest of the day.


End file.
